Computers have become common in the work place and at home. Early computer systems required extensive knowledge of computer programming to effectively operate the computer. Newer computers have been desired to permit simplified use by those without formal background in computer science. Operating systems, such as the Microsoft.RTM. Windows.TM. operating system provide a graphical environment that can be used by persons with little or no previous experience in the use of computers. Thus, computers have become easier to operate and their use has become more pervasive.
As computers become even more common, it is important that the computer must become even easier to operate for the person using the computer. For example, the use of a cursor pointing device, such as a mouse, trackball, or the like, permits the easy manipulation of a cursor on the visual display coupled to the computer. However, there are situations in which even the movement of the cursor with a mouse becomes inefficient. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a great need for a system and method for controlling the positioning of a cursor on the computer display that simplifies the positioning of the cursor on the visual display.